


In Good Company

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [11]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Female Friendship, Relationship Discussions, Sex Talk, Warlords of Draenor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Draggka asks her friends from some advice and learns a little too much.





	

Frostwall was a hive of activity, the anticipation for the final push on Tanaan Jungle and Hellfire Citadel palpable in the air like thunder clouds.

Draggka knew the feeling well enough; she’d felt it thrumming through her veins when she’d prepared to take down Deathwing and dethrone Garrosh, so it wasn’t a surprise that almost everyone she passed in the garrison greeted her with barely suppressed excitement. After all, the Horde loved nothing better than a good fight, especially against demons.

The hunter’s mind was on other things, however. She made her way to the large cave carved into the equally large hill the garrison keep backed onto, breathing a sigh of relief at the sudden warmth that enveloped her, mirrored by Spike’s contented rumble. The once gronn grotto was sheltered from Frostfire’s harsh winds, blessed by a natural spring and heated by an upwelling of magma that surfaced in the upper reaches, combining to form a welcome respite from those tired of the eternal cold, as well a small patch of land to grow herbs and a small selection of crops.

It didn’t take long for Draggka to find what she was looking for, and she grinned widely, Spike making a rumbling bark as they took off at a jog.

They headed over to a group of five women, all sitting on crates arranged in a circle by the water’s edge, chatting one another. They were a motley group of adventurers, each from the races that made up the Horde and thrown together in times of turmoil, but Draggka trusted them all with her life.

The closest to Draggka, with her back to the troll, was her oldest friend Harnaka. She was an orc shaman who shared Draggka’s height, but had enough muscle to feasibly break a dwarf over her knee. She had light green skin and equally light orange eyes, her head bald except for a small purple mohawk that paled in comparison to the hunter’s. When Harnaka wasn’t fighting or healing with them, she was often at the forge, communing with the elements to help create blades or armour of impressive quality.

On Harnaka’s left, only just seen past the orc’s bulk, was Tinkerspring, her purple eyes watching the orc intently as she talked. Tinkerspring was a priest of Light and known as the party’s healer; indeed, Draggka couldn’t count the amount of times the goblin had saved her from the brink of death. Her green skin was more vibrant than Harnaka’s, and her messy teal hair had a more impressive mohawk, even if it could still couldn’t beat Draggka’s.

Next to Tinkerspring was Elizabone, who was unsurprisingly a Forsaken. Like her kin, the warlock was decaying and hunched over, her robes only doing so much to cover the pallid flesh and bones. Her mauve hair was thin and messy, her eyes glowing an eerie gold above the veil that covered half of her face. Whilst Draggka was fairly sure Elizabone still possessed a lower jaw capable of vocalisation, the troll wasn’t exactly sure why she deigned to hide it, considering she had no problem with her exposed spine jutting out of the back of her robes. Perhaps it was best not to know.

A blood elf sat next to the grumpy undead, looking dignified even as she perched on a battered crate. Cayeli was slightly shorter than Draggka, with tanned skin, red hair cut neatly into a bob just by her cheeks, and a body that was lithe and lean. It mirrored the troll’s build somewhat, except that whilst the hunter was less slender, she made up for it in muscle. Cayeli had the glowing green fel eyes of her fellows, but hers were dim, due to her being a monk, using almost will alone to endure her addiction. A blood elf monk was unusual, a fact Cayeli revelled in.

The last in the circle was Aiyaona, the tauren Sunwalker. As par for the course with tauren, she dwarfed them all, and with her armour on, she seemed terrifying. Yet nothing could be further from the truth; the black and white furred tauren was quiet, shy and painfully insecure, her light brown eyes only able to hold their gaze without fear. Her selfless acts in combat, protecting her friends with the Light and her whole body, were borne out of her need to prove herself, to shake off the shadows of her clan’s betrayal. She played with one of the large braids of black hair hanging over her breasts, occasionally reaching up to scratch around the area of her white horns.

“Friends!” Draggka called out to them, Spike giving a bark in greeting. “It be too long!”

The group of women turned to the sound of her voice, wide smiles growing over their faces to see who was calling them.

“Draggka!” Harnaka called out. “It’s good to see you!”

“Hello.” Aiyaona smiled shyly.

“Hey boss.” Elizabone said, in her typical almost sarcastic tone.

“So the mighty Horde commander has come down from on high to see her old buddies again!” Tinkerspring teased, grinning widely.

“Aw, knock it off!” Draggka waved her hand dismissively as she took a seat on a spare crate that Harnaka pushed over to her, widening the circle. “Ya know I not be in charge of you guys.”

“I do believe it was you who summoned us here, darling.” Cayeli’s eyes gleamed as she leant back, crossing her legs. “And people are calling you ‘Commander’ for fun now? I didn’t realize!”

Draggka snorted, Spike curling around her feet to take a nap.

“Yeah, yeah, but to you lot, I still just be Draggka. You shouldn’t be treatin’ me any different.”

“Maybe,” Tinkerspring smirked, folding her arms. “But only one of us has the ear of the Archmage, and it certainly ain’t me.”

“He turns up here more often than a bad copper piece.” Elizabone commented, frowning thoughtfully.

“He just be wanting to keep an eye on our status so we can fight da Fel Horde.” The hunter said, trying to ignore the heat that had flared in her face at the thought of him. “It not be like I’m his favourite or anyting.”

“I think the only favourites that mage plays is whoever agrees the most times to do his frankly dangerous chores.” Cayeli snorted, shooting a look at Draggka, who narrowed her eyes in return.

“Yeah.” The shaman nodded, also looking at the hunter. “How many times have we risked our skins for him now?”

The troll lifted her hands up, staring at them for a moment.

“I don’t be having enough fingers to count dat,” she said, Harnaka snorting with laughter. “Maybe I should be using my toes.” Draggka lifted her feet up, Cayeli giggling now too, and even Elizabone made an amused sound. “Nope, still too high.”

“Maybe he thinks we’re good at what we do.” Aiyaona said softly, looking between them all, as sweet as always.

“Pfft, doesn’t he know it!” Tinkerspring exclaimed, pounding her staff into the ground. “With your protection and my healing, we’re unstoppable!”

“Exactly why I be askin’ ya to help me wit dis plan.” Draggka said, leaning forward, resting her arms on her thighs. Her friends nodded.

“It’s not like we could exactly sit by and watch Gul’dan destroy everything.” Elizabone commented.

“I know it’s not the same,” Harnaka began, looking down at her hands, “but I can’t wait to sink my blades into his skull. His transgressions against my people need to be punished, even beyond the grave.”

The Forsaken gave her a look.

“But like you said, it’s a different Gul’dan. Wouldn’t you be punishing him for something he didn’t do?”

“I’m not quite sure you remember, but we are fighting against the Fel Horde, Lizzy.” Cayeli pointed out. “I think Harnaka’s anger is justified.”

Draggka nodded, frowning. She remembering watching with the newly freed Garona in rapt horror as Kilrogg drank Gul’dan’s offering, before Khadgar’s magic had yanked them to safety. The more things had changed, the more they had stayed the same.

“Speaking of him, how we all be doing? Where are de others?” Draggka asked.

“Fizz is filling the last of the orders we’ve received.” Tinkerspring said. “They’re nice easy ones, so he should finish them within the day.” She rubbed her chin. “You know, when we succeed, there’s gonna be a huge demand to transport goods back home. I should put my prices up.”

The troll groaned, shaking her head.

“I don’t know why I be so surprised dat you be runnin’ a business during our time here.”

“Hey, potion reagents don’t pay for themselves!” The priest retorted. “And there’s nothing wrong with pocketfuls of gold.”

“Spoke like a true goblin.” Harnaka commented, with wry smile on her face.

“Look, I need the extra padding because my heart is too soft. Especially to you guys!” Tinkerspring folded her arms. “I heal you lot for free! Most priests would charge mates rates!”

Cayeli chuckled musically.

“Your generosity is thoroughly appreciated by us, Tink,” she said, smiling warmly.

“I think Tamorn is in the inn’s basement, brewing some beer for the coming fight.” Aiyaona spoke up.

“Unsurprising.” The warlock commented. “Still, it’ll be a hell of a party when we get back.”

“First we gotta win, Liz.” Draggka reminded her, the Forsaken waving her off with one bony hand.

“Ehh, details.”

Draggka turned back to the Sunwalker.

“What about Makanis? You seen her?”

“Oh, you know what she’s like.” Harnaka answered instead. “She’ll either be in some dark corner with her voodoo, or tending to the wounded.”

“She will be with us when we need her.” Aiyaona said confidently.

“If ya say so, Aiya. Ya know her better den we do.” She glanced to the others. “As fer da rest of ya…?”

“I am ready, Draggka.” Aiyaona spoke, determination flashing in her eyes.

“Same here.” The warlock nodded.

“I dare say I am ready for when you need me.” Cayeli flashed a brilliant smile.

“Like I said, I have a few things to finish up, but I’m good.” The goblin said.

“My blades are ready.” Harnaka said, patting the two axes attached to her belt. Draggka grinned.

“Excellent. Now we just be waiting on de Archmage’s word to go ahead. Shouldn’t be too long now. He be eager to rid da Legion from dis place.”

“No doubt about that.” The blood elf nodded. “Although, please tell me I’m not the only one that finds his…ambivalent attitude towards us a little unusual?”

“No.” Draggka shook her head, recalling their previous conversation only days ago. Although infinitely grateful for his forgiveness, the hunter still couldn’t shift the guilt that sat in her heart.

“He fought in the First and Second Wars, and was stuck on Outland for the Third.” Elizabone said, steepling her fingers. “I would have expected him to be repulsed by any orc at all, green skin or no.” She shrugged. “But I’m not gonna complain about his pragmatism. Dark Lady knows we need more of it. Let’s just hope we aren’t stuck with him here after all this is done with.”

“He’s a good man.” Aiyaona’s voice made the others look to her. “I like him. The Light is strong within him. Like a beacon. He’s very kind.” She smiled then, and Draggka wondered what kind of conversation they might have had. “I don’t think he should be quite so willing to do the reckless things he does, however.”

“All the good mages are a little eccentric, Aiya.” Tinkerspring giggled.

“Ya tellin’ me.” Draggka muttered to herself.

“I like him!” The goblin continued. “He has personality, isn’t a misery-guts all the time, and likes things to go boom! I need to work with more people who like to blow up dams.”

“I would say I’m surprised, but really I’m not.” Cayeli said dryly, folding her arms. “Just remember he almost drowned performing that trick.”

The hunter shifted uneasily at the reminder.

“Almost?” The priest exclaimed. “He was breathing and able to walk; he was _fine_!” Cayeli raised a long red eyebrow. “Anyway, that’s what I like; someone not afraid to do something crazy to get the job done.”

“Even if it be nearly killing us?” Draggka raised her own eyebrow.

“Those are the best plans! Also, hazard pay!” Tinkerspring grinned, rubbing her fingers together.

“Colour me shocked.” The hunter muttered.

“That’s alright then.” Elizabone drawled. “Certain death for some, fine for us.”

“In our defence, we do seem to come out of certain death mostly alive.” The monk pointed out.

_I could disagree._ Draggka thought, rubbing at the scars from the goblin jumper cables as they ached with memory.

“That’s what I’m telling you!”

“Harnaka?” Aiyaona’s soft voice cut through the conversation like a knife. “Is something wrong?”

The shaman was frowning until they looked at her, and she straightened up, shaking her head.

“No, I was just thinking.” She looked between them. “I met him in Shattrah, the one in Outland.”

Draggka blinked, her ears perking up.

“You did?” She asked, trying not to sound too eager.

“Yeah.” Harnaka nodded. “You know the naaru that lives in the central part, A’dal? Khadgar intercepted me when I tried to talk to it.”

“What were he like?”

“Tired. Bit cold and stand-offish, too.” The orc said, her brows furrowing. “I knew of him; as much as you do, Draggka. That he was the one who destroyed the Dark Portal and severed our connection to Draenor and the Legion. Twice.” A wry smile. “I knew Shattrah was neutral territory, but when I realized it was him…” She gave a half-hearted laugh. “I admit, I was a bit scared.”

“What happened?” Cayeli asked, leaning forward.

“He told me not to bother A’dal. Pretty much shooed me off with an arcane elemental to give me a tour around the city to leave him alone.”

“Oh, so dat’s why you were wanderin’ around with dat ting!” Draggka exclaimed, Harnaka nodding.

“Yeah, that’s when we met up. I never needed to go back there then, and I guess you never did either?”

“No. Afta we went Nagrand, I went direct to Shadowmoon.” Draggka said. “Only went back to Shattrah on da back of a Netherwing afta dat debacle wit da Dragonmaw. Da first time I’d ever seen him was at da Dark Portal on Azeroth.”

“He’s definitely lightened up since then.” The orc continued. “Probably happy to be back where he belongs. But don’t get me wrong; even on Outland, he didn’t seem to show any ill will against me. I don’t know how he’s managed to not to blame us for everything, but I’m definitely not going to complain.”

“You must have an opinion on the Archmage, Draggka.” Cayeli suddenly said, making the troll jump. “You have the most contact with him, after all.”

Heat shot into Draggka’s face, and she tried to control the nervous laugh that threatened to escape her. _Shit. How do I put this without tipping them off?_

“Well,” she began, “I trust him. I wouldn’t be riskin’ your lives on his plans if I didn’t. He…” She hesitated a moment to order her thoughts and not give the game away. “He genuinely seem to be at peace wit da Horde. He likes us, I tink. It don’t feel like he tolerates us just to get da job done.” She nodded. “We can trust him. He be a man of honour, and I be ready to be fighting by his side.”

She looked around the group to see them nodding, looking convinced. Except for Cayeli, who leaned back, smirking.

“High praise indeed…” She said, and embarrassment prickled the troll’s hackles.

“I just be tellin’ ya what I know and feel ‘bout him,” she said, hoping her sharp tone didn’t convince them to press the subject.

Tinkerspring grinned, however, and the hunter knew immediately that she’d scented blood in the water.

“You know, I get this feeling that you didn’t just come over her to check up on us,” she drawled, Cayeli’s smirk becoming a fully fledged grin.

“Yes, I get that impression too.” She folded her arms, green eyes locking onto the troll. “So tell us, oh great Commander, what’s the real reason you came down to see us?”

“Can’t I just be coming to talk wit my friends?”

“Dodging the subject doesn’t help your case.” Elizabone said dryly. “Just spit it out.”

Draggka sighed. Well, she had come to talk to them for a reason, she would have just preferred for it to be not taunted out of her.

“Ugh, fine!” She narrowed her eyes at the other women, pointing. “But ya not allowed to laugh!”

“We promise.” Tinkerspring said, resting a hand on her chest. The others nodded, except for one.

“Depends on what it is.” The Forsaken said. “Might not be able to help myself.”

“Liz…” Harnaka shot her a look, which the warlock returned, nonplussed.

“Go on, Draggka.” Cayeli gestured.

“Okay…” The hunter took a breath, trying to calm her suddenly racing heart. “Well, I know dis is gonna shock you guys, but I…I’ve begun a relationship with a guy. We…I be getting by so far wit da bare bones of what I know, but it be getting serious now, and…” Another breath, her face feeling like it was going to boil off. “And I be needing some help. Advice, really. ‘Cos I not be sure what to do next.”

There was a pause. Draggka looked at each of her friends, trying to assess their expressions.

“Lizzy.” Tinkerspring broke the silence first, turning to the warlock sitting next to her. “That bet of yours? It’s mine now.”

“Argh! That was ages ago!” The Forsaken cried, glowing eyes flashing angrily. “I thought you forgot!”

“Goblins never forget bets, now pay up!”

“Well, I never thought I’d see the day that our hunter would find a partner!” Cayeli laughed, her smile a beaming one. “Congratulations, darling.”

“It’s good to hear you found someone.” Aiyaona said, smiling serenely and warmly. "I thought you would stay alone.”

“Me too!” Harnaka pounded Draggka’s back, briefly knocking the wind from her. “’Grats!”

“So, who is he?” Elizabone asked, pointedly ignoring the goblin jingling her new pouch of gold. “Can’t just give us half a story.”

“I’d rather not.” Draggka said quickly. “He, well, ya might not like who it be. A-And also we be working up to a big offensive. I don’t wanna upset da chain of command or set da raptor among da chickens.”

“Bullshit.” Elizabone said dryly. “You’ve already upset the chain of command with the relationship.” The warlock narrowed her eyes. “You do know that if he’s a shithead, we won’t be angry at you, right?”

“Yeah!” Harnaka agreed, straightening up. “It’s his fault he’s a jackass, not you.”

“All you need to do is say the word and we will be at your side.” Cayeli spoke seriously. “No judgements.”

“It not be like dat!” Draggka cried. “He be a good person! I, I just-”

“Come on, ladies.” Tinkerspring raised her voice above them all. “If Draggka doesn’t want to tell us, she doesn’t want to tell us. We should respect that.”

The other women shifted on their boxes, and Draggka smiled that the priest had come to her defence.

“Yeah, I guess.” Elizabone muttered, looking away.

“Besides, I’m sure we’ll find out about him eventually!” The goblin grinned widely, looking at the troll with a gleam in her purple eyes. “One way or another.”

The hunter narrowed her eyes at the priest, sensing something was amiss, but unable to figure out what she was up to.

“I be coming here for advice, not for an interrogation!” She said instead, folding her arms.

“Sorry, Draggka.” Harnaka said. “If you don’t want to talk about him, it’s okay.” The others nodded.

“We’re just interested in who could have possibly caught your eye!” Cayeli said. “But we shouldn’t force you. We’re sorry.”

“That and we want to make sure you’re okay too, since it’s your first relationship and all.” The orc added.

“Dat’s why I came down to talk to you.”

“So then,” Tinkerspring said, bringing the conversation back around, “what is it you need from us? General advice about love, or,” she grinned sharkishly, “about the bedroom?”

It was then Aiyaona stood up, her ears pinned flat to her head, eyes to the ground and what seemed to be a blush under her black furred cheeks.

“I…I think I should go.” She murmured. If she wasn’t a tauren, it would have been more of a squeak.

“Ah, is our pure, innocent Sunwalker leaving so soon?” Elizabone sneered, a grin clearly hiding behind her veil.

“Oh don’t be mean!” Cayeli chided her, before turning a softer tone to the tauren. “Don’t listen to her, Aiya. If it’s going to make you uncomfortable, you leave. We understand.”

“Yeah.” Draggka nodded, smiling. “I’ll be seeing ya around, Aiya.”

The Sunwalker bowed her head, shouldering her greatsword.

“See you. May An’she light your path.” And with that, she left their company. Draggka waited until she was sure the shy tauren was out of earshot before saying:

“In answer to your question…” She took a breath. “It be a bit of both, though…” She ran a hand through her hair. “Though I tink I needing da most help in…da bedroom. Since I be knowing nothing about it.”

“Oh ho, our troll has found a taste for the flesh!” Harnaka laughed. “I thought the Darkspear didn’t practise cannibalism any more?” She grinned widely as the hunter shot her a death glare.

“I’m more impressed how you’ve managed to keep it completely secret from us!” Cayeli commented.

“It is pretty good going.” Tinkerspring nodded, her large ears bouncing with the motion.

“I’m afraid I can’t be much help.” Elizabone said, scratching her head. “Hopefully it’s obvious why I don’t get much action now, not that I’d want it anyways. And before I became this delightful sight, I was a pious little priestess of the Light, so you can imagine how wonderfully innocent I was. Thought storks dropped babies down the chimney.”

“What about now?”

The forsaken took a breath, a devious glint in her eyes.

“Well, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much, they f-”

“Enough, tank you!” Draggka interrupted loudly, raising a hand among a gaggle of laughter. “We get da point!”

“Remember that might be an outcome if you’re not careful.” Elizabone wagged a bony finger at her.

“I don’t tink dat be an issue.” The hunter frowned thoughtfully. “He not be a troll.”

“You should be safe then.” Harnaka said. “I’ve never heard of half-trolls.”

“They are rumours in Silvermoon that some half-trolls exist between elves and trolls.” Cayeli said darkly. “However, I think they’re nothing more than malicious rumours, against those who have the misfortune to look different to the norm.”

“He not be an elf either.” Draggka quickly said, seeing the shaman begin to open her mouth.

“Not a troll or an elf.” Tinkerspring mused. “Whittling down our options…”

“Can’t be a Forsaken either, or you wouldn’t be asking about bedroom stuff.” Elizabone commented.

“Anyway,” Cayeli spoke over them, “we should get back to the task at hand.” She looked around the group. “I think the rest of you would agree with me that you’ll do yourself a great favour, Draggka, if you get to grips with yourself.”

The troll blinked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“‘Get to grips wit myself’?” She echoed.

“She means masturbation.” Elizabone helpfully explained. “Self-pleasure, if you want some more fancy words.”

Draggka may have well have dunked her head into a lava flow, with how hot her face became. _I may have made a mistake,_ she thought. It only got worse when Tinkerspring giggled.

“Aaand that’s why Aiya left.”

“I know you probably want to crawl under a rock right now,” Harnaka rested a hand on the blushing troll’s shoulder, “but it is important. Next time you’re in private, take it as…training, I guess. It’ll be weird at first, but just relax, try a few things, and see what happens.”

“Take it how we goblins take alchemy and engineering. Throw a lot of different things together, and see what makes the biggest boom!”

“Okay…” The hunter nodded, wondering how mauve she’d turned with all her blushing.

“This is how awkward this conversation is going to be, darling.” Cayeli chuckled. “To be honest, sex is really awkward to begin with. Always. You’ll be embarrassed, things won’t go to plan, but eventually you’ll know what works and what doesn’t, and from there it’s wonderful.”

“Exactly.” Harnaka nodded. “Take it from us, we’ve all gone through it. The least we can do is prepare you for it, like you asked us to. The thing about masturbation is that everyone gets off differently, so it’s worth finding out what floats your boat.”

“And also it’s really good?” Tinkerspring added.

“That too.” The orc agreed. “Let us know if you want some nights in private, and we’ll run interference.”

“We’ll also run interference if you need to sneak off with your man later, I’m sure.” Cayeli grinned widely, and Draggka rubbed a hand over her face.

“Spirits…I, I be thinking about it.”

“Do more than that, Draggka.” Harnaka urged. “Seriously. It’s worth it. Even if it’s just for yourself.”

“Yeah!” Elizabone interjected. “Don’t let it go to waste! I did, and now look at me!”

“Oh, gross!” Tinkerspring pulled a face, her ears flattening in disgust.

“Draggka,” Cayeli’s voice was serious again. “The most important thing is consent. Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, and don’t do anything he’s not comfortable with either.”

“Yeah, that’s the key thing.” The shaman nodded. “Always make sure you ask before you do anything. Especially if you’re getting vibes from him that he’s uncomfortable, but he doesn’t want to say anything.”

“You can always stop in the middle of something. Always.” The monk said. “There is nothing wrong with realizing you made a mistake and don’t want to do it any more.”

“Definitely.” Tinkerspring nodded. “And if he tries anything, or doesn’t want to play by the rules, get Spike to eat him!” The raptor snorted in his sleep.

“I don’t tink dat’s gonna help!”

“Actually, darling, you’ll find it helps a lot.” The blood elf said coolly. “Any decent person will respect your boundaries. If they don’t, get them out of your life immediately.”

“We’ll help.” The warlock added, shadow magic twisting about her hands and up her bony arms.

“I don’t be tinking dat’s necessary, but tanks. I’ll keep dat in mind.” Draggka said, raising her hands placatingly. _Thank the Loa that they didn’t find out about Khadgar’s mistake before._ She thought to herself. _I don’t think he would have survived their wrath!_

“There’s no shame in admitting you don’t really want sex in the middle of it, or just before.” Harnaka said. “There’s always another time. If he says otherwise,” her orange eyes flashed, “kick his ass.”

“Okay.” Draggka nodded. “He be a little nervous ‘bout it too, so I don’t be tinking dere be too many problems in dat area.”

“He’s a virgin too?” Elizabone crowed, and she was promptly whacked by Tinkerspring’s staff. “Ow!”

“It be the first time he be doing dis, yes.”

“That’s going to make your first time the most awkward thing in the world.” The blood elf monk said, smiling sympathetically. “Best thing to do is accept that it isn’t going to be magical; it’s going to be awkward, messy, fumbling and the exact opposite of perfect.”

“But if you know that, and just focus on learning each other, and making each other feel really good, you’ll do fine.” Harnaka added. “Helps if you can laugh at your screw-ups too!”

“Hehe, yeah, I bet.” Draggka chuckled softly. Somehow she had this feeling that was not going to be a problem for them.

“We’re probably scaring you, and we don’t mean to.” Tinkerspring suddenly said. “We just want you to be safe and prepared.” The others nodded.

“Never thought you’d ever get a partner, so it’s in our interest to make sure this isn’t the last time.” Something to the Forsaken’s tone told Draggka that although it sounded like she was mocking her, there was a serious undertone to it, which was touching. Not that the troll could let such a comment go unpunished, however.

“Hey! Not my fault I ain’t looked at a person twice ‘til now!” She retorted, folding her arms.

“I am very interested in who this gentleman is now.” Cayeli said, leaning back on her crate and crossing her legs. “Who could have possibly caught your eye?”

“Gotta be someone Spike likes too, or he’d never get within two feet of you!” The shaman laughed. Spike opened one eye at his name, before promptly closing it and going back to sleep.

“Oh!” Tinkerspring slapped her crate, making them jump. “We almost forgot!” She pointed a green finger square at the hunter. “Don’t worry about getting an orgasm!”

“Oh yeah, that’s a good point!” Harnaka sat up straight. “Orgasms aren’t the be-all-end-all that people make them out to be. I mean, they’re really great, but I’ve had some really great times and didn’t get off. And that’s not a bad thing.”

“Yeah.” The priest nodded. “You’re probably gonna be doing trial and error at first to figure out what you want anyway, and then there’s someone else gonna be trying to do it second-hand…” She gestured uselessly. “Pun not intended.”

“And don’t fake it it because you think that’s how it should be!” Cayeli injected sharply. “If you can’t get off, you can’t get off. If he’s decent, he’ll be game to try again. If he’s not, then Spike gets someone to eat.” She smirked.

“I guess the summary here is ‘don’t try for perfection, enjoy the moment, and if he’s an asshole, destroy him’.” Elizabone said, counting off her fingers.

“Exactly!”

“Alright, I tink I have it.” Draggka smiled, nodding.

“We’re here if you need a reminder or anything.” Harnaka grinned.

“Tanks.” The troll looked among the group of women. “All of ya. You’re good to me.”

“You’re our friend, Draggka.” Cayeli smiled. “It’s what we’re here for. Like Harnaka said, feel free to come back and ask us for reminders and help at any time.”

“Yeah, sure. Tanks again.”

“You’re welcome.” A devious gleam came into the blood elf’s eyes. “So, could you possibly give us anything else on your mysterious suitor?”

“Is he a hunter like you?” Elizabone piped up.

“Gotta be, or at least connected to the wilds and nature.” Harnaka said. “You wouldn’t go for a warlock.”

“Hey, I might be dead and all, but some of the warlocks who are still alive are pretty hot!”

Harnaka raised an eyebrow.

“Were they on fire at the time?” She asked, the Forsaken scowling.

“Ohh…” Cayeli’s eyes widened. “What if he’s a mage?”

“Magic in bed?” The orc’s grin was broad as she eyed Draggka, whose stomach had suddenly plummeted out of her abdomen. “That’s a catch and a half-”

“Ladies,” Tinkerspring interrupted, “we’ve already had this conversation. Draggka doesn’t want to discuss him further, let’s respect that.”

“Yes, sorry.” Cayeli sighed, resting her chin on her hand. “But it’s going to bother me for ages now!”

“If it settles ya, it not be Fizzlespring or Tamorn.” Draggka said.

“Thank the ancestors.” Harnaka breathed. “Tamorn I could maybe understand, but Fizz?” She shook her head. “I would be questioning your sense of taste. No offence Tink.”

“None taken.” The priest said. “I would think exactly the same.” She hopped off her crate. “Anyhoo, I have something I wish to discuss with our Commander in private, if you ladies don’t mind. I have received information I believe she will find quite enlightening.”

Draggka’s brows furrowed slightly, but she got up from her crate as well, Spike rising with her as he’d never been asleep at all.

“Okay. Tanks again for all ya help, everyone. I be feeling much better about dis now.”

“Good!” Cayeli grinned. “That was what we were going for. Be confident, have fun.”

“Punch him if he’s a dick.” Elizabone added.

“And give yourself some time to yourself!” Harnaka said.

“Yeah, alright!” Draggka laughed, waving her off. “I’ll be doin’ all of dat! I’ll be seeing ya all soon!”

She waved goodbye to her friends, and joined Tinkersping as the goblin walked to a quiet, more private section of the cave, where the magma rose into visible pools, the overflow steaming loudly as it hit the water.

“So, what do you want to tell me, Tink?” Draggka asked, Spike going to warm himself by the lava pools.

The priest turned to her, grinning evilly.

“Did you know that your Archmage is studying hard?” She asked. Draggka did a double take, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

“ _My_ Archmage?” She stuttered. “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“Please, Draggka, this is only one Archmage on Draenor, and out of all the Horde here, he’s only ever been in regular contact with you.” Tinkerspring said, raising an eyebrow and placing one hand on her hip. “Said Archmage recently used my services to procure some very interesting texts.”

Curiosity warred with the hunter for a moment. She shouldn’t ask…but what if there was something going on?

“What…kinda texts?”

“Oh, nothing much.” The goblin smirked, clearly wringing every drop of satisfaction from the exchange. “Just some erotic novels and I think one or two texts on the female anatomy.”

Frankly, Draggka couldn’t have been more surprised if she’d just witnessed a gnome streaking through Orgrimmar. _He asked for what?!_

“Dat…dat doesn’t mean anyting.” She managed, or pretty much squeaked. “He, he just be-”

She was stopped by Tinkerspring reaching up and putting a hand on her hip, one eyebrow arched.

“Draggka, hun. You come to us asking for advice about sex, you won’t tell us about your new man because we ‘might not like it’, and Khadgar happens to request some lurid books off me two days before.” She folded her arms as best she could whilst still holding her staff. “I’m sorry, but there’s too many coincidences there for me to overlook.” She sidled closer, lowering her voice. “Archmage Khadgar is your new boyfriend, isn’t he?”

The hunter sighed. Well, the cat was certainly out of the bag now. The goblin was too smart for her own good.

“Yeah, okay, he is. But you gotta keep this secret, Tink!” She hissed, pointing inches from the goblin’s nose. “I mean it!”

“I know!” The priest nodded vigorously, her ears flapping with the motion. “That’s why we’re talking here, not in front of the others.”

“Considering you not be protecting ya client’s confidentiality, can ya blame me for being a bit wary?” Draggka narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“Once the transaction is completed and the goods exchanged, I’m no longer under any obligation to keep the nature of my client’s dealings secret.” Tinkerspring replied, nonplussed. “Especially if said dealings will affect my friends in any way. But I promise, I will not breathe a word of this to anyone. I know why you’re keeping it on the down low, and I don’t blame you.” She rested a hand on her chest. “Your secret is safe with me, the Light be my witness.”

Draggka smirked.

“Thought ya didn’t believe in it,” she said, her smile widening as the goblin bristled.

“Just because I know it exists and I use it doesn’t mean I’m spending my life singing hymns at the altar!” She retorted, stamping her staff in emphasis. “Fizz never reveres his magic; why should I do the same?”

“De Alliance would disagree wit dat line of tinking.” The hunter said, thinking of her opposite on the Alliance.

She knew the paladin had taken down Illidan and the Lich King with her hammer and power over the Light, and the troll had to admit she was puzzled why Khadgar had chosen her to receive the ring and as the person who should take down Gul’dan. Why go with a humble hunter when you had a literal champion of the Light? Sure, Draggka had felled Kael’thas, Deathwing and Garrosh, but still…

Tinkerspring’s derisive snort broke her from her thoughts.

“Pfft, what don’t they disagree with?” The goblin laughed, waving it off. “Anyway, I made a couple of alterations to his order. I am not having any of my friends be on the receiving end of a mage who has learnt his craft from bad smut.” She grinned widely. “I substituted some much more better works that he’ll find much more interesting…”

Draggka buried her head in her hands, feeling the tips of ears start to burn.

“Samedi take me…” She groaned, and the priest laughed, slapping the troll’s leg.

“You’re welcome! In seriousness, though, I think you’re on to a good thing.” The hunter looked back at her friend at that. “He is obviously taking this as seriously as you are, and he doesn’t seem all that bad.” She chuckled. “Surprised you’d go for an old dude, though.”

“He not be as old as he looks.” Draggka explained. “He only be in his forties; he looks dat way ‘cos an aging spell he got hit wit when he be fighting Medivh.”

Tinkerspring’s eyebrows rose.

“Really? Wow, that sucks.” She shrugged. “Still could be worse. He could look like Lizzy!”

Draggka barked out a laugh.

“Hah, yeah! Dat said, though, he not be bad lookin’ at all.”

“You like a silver fox, do you?” The goblin grinned sharkishly, nudging Draggka’s leg with her elbow. “Why, Draggka, I’m learning so much about you today!”

“Ah, shut up!” She shoved the giggling priest back. “It not be just his appearance I be fallin’ for anyway. He…” She trailed off, smiling wistfully. “He, he makes me happy.”

“Good.” Tinkerspring smiled genuinely. “That’s how it should be.” She snapped her fingers. “Oh! That reminds me! For your first time, get him off first!” Draggka must have pulled a face, as the goblin added: “Don’t give me that look, I’m serious! You’re both virgins, for lack of a better term, so you’ll both be super sensitive. Especially him; take the edge of him, and it’ll allow you to concentrate on your pleasure without him going caput half way through.”

“I’ll…I’ll be keeping dat in mind.” Draggka said, rubbing her face which was almost certainly blushing again. “Anyting else, Tink?”

“No, not anything that’s really important.” The goblin smiled. “The others covered everything else you need.”

“Okay. Tanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The priest bowed her head slightly, watching Spike return to Draggka’s side. “So, when do you think the Archmage will call upon us?”

“Soon, I tink.” Draggka said, petting the raptor as he nuzzled her, feeling the heat from his scales. “You’ll know when ya see an arcane elemental wanderin’ around.”

Tinkerspring giggled.

“Well, we’re ready when he is.” She flashed a grin. “Maybe you can squeeze some time in for yourself before everything kicks off?”

Draggka chuckled, shaking her head.

“Alright, alright! I’ll try and do that. Take care of yourself, Tink!”

“You too, Draggka! See ya!”

And with that, they parted company. Draggka and Spike making their way back to the garrison keep.

Despite almost dying of embarrassment at least twice over, the hunter felt much better about things, especially with the knowledge it wasn’t just her who was seeking ‘help’. _That’s gonna be one hell of thing to tell Khadgar._ She thought to herself as she stepped back out into the cold. _Can’t keep secrets from him, though._

She frowned thoughtfully to herself. The Horde forces were indeed ready, but everything would happen quickly once Khadgar gave the word. If she was going to take her friends’ advice, she would have to squeeze in some time now. That wouldn’t be too difficult; no-one would be stupid enough to try and get by Spike to disturb her. And if they were, well, the raptor had no qualms in teaching people a lesson, even allies. _Yeah, that could work!_

Draggka approached Sergeant Grimjaw, standing as always at his post at the entrance of the garrison keep. He saluted her as she came over to him.

“Ma’am. What can I do for you?”

“Sergeant, you be in command for now.” Draggka said, giving the orc what she hoped was an ‘ask no questions’ stare. “I am not to be disturbed, unless da Legion be breathin’ down our necks. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He bowed his head in an affirmative, which she returned, before striding past him, Spike at her heels.

“Good. I be havin’ some… _business_ to attend to…”


End file.
